


Heat Wave

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [16]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Temperatures high and Eddie's hot.-Day 16 - "This is going to be so much fun."





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Im so behind kill me

**You're hot.**

"Tell me something we don't already know," Eddie groaned. He was currently stripped to his underwear and sprawled out on his bed, limbs pressed out in different directions like a starfish. He had the ceiling fan on high and had nervously been watching it for almost an hour, he's pretty sure it's going to fall and crush him soon.

**I'll save us.**

"Thank, darling," Eddie mumbled out, "But this heat is getting a little ridiculous. I know you must be loving the heat but I'm two seconds from crawling into the fridge."

**Not happy. Too hot for you, too hot for me.**

Eddie smiled. He never really forgot but he liked the small reminders like this to let him know that they were intertwined so close that even things like Eddie being too hot bothered his beloved. He felt them shift under his skin at the thought and knew they liked it too, "It's too hot to stay inside. But I'm too damn poor to go out," Eddie mused, "I need to get a job soon."

**Hate when you work. So boring.**

"Yeah well, it's just something humans have to do." Eddie looked away from the wobbling ceiling fan and sighed, "Wanna go pick up some ice cream and rent a movie? I think I can scrounge up a few dollars for that."

**Chocolate?**

Eddie nodded, "Does that mean I get to pick the movie?"

**No.**

"Oh wow, this is going to be so much fun," Eddie laughed as he got out of bed and yanked on some pants and a shirt. He shoved his wallet into his pants and left his small apartment.

**It will be. Thank you. Action movie.**

Eddie smiled. Yeah, it would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please!


End file.
